Crystalline Demon
by The Souless Void
Summary: The virus is said to turn people to crystal, but like all virus', it seeks a host to adapt and evolve. It found its perfect host in a orphan, a child never meant to come into contact with the meteorite that fateful night...


Disclaimer!

I Do Not Own Naruto, Guilty Crown, or any other anime/manga/joke I make reference too! They all belong to their respective owners!

Hey guys, most of my stories that I am uploading are just intros, I will continue all of them, and I will never abandon a fic. Please, if you do want to continue or write your own variation, message me!

"Talking!" ~ Normal speech.

'_Thinking' ~ Thoughts and introspective actions._

"_Whispers…" ~ Whispering and different styles of introspective speech._

"**Summons/Powered Up" ~ Summons, Bijuu, powerful speeches.**

Warning! This story will have a slow build up, this is an **AU! Alternate Universe****,** I will not follow the storyline/canon 100% and there will be MAJOR differences.

I probably need to get a beta… All helpful comments/reviews will be taken into account! Thanks!

Second Story, Prologue GO!

"Crystalline Demon"

_The Power of a King, the ability to access the hearts of those around the holder and use them as weapons._

_The Power of a Queen, total control of the virus and its crystalline forms._

_The Power of a Demon, the ability to control the crystals as if they are a part of the wielder itself._

Naruto really didn't know much about himself. He was orphaned since birth, abandoned or not, didn't really matter to him. He lived alone, the orphanage a past memory he ran away from. He never liked it there; he hated watching as families would shy away from him. He knew he never did anything wrong, a prank or two sure, but what was the harm in that?

Sure he was definitely odd looking, bright blonde hair spiking off the top of his head, bright blue eyes gleaming in the lights, a tanned complexion marring his skin. A mischievous smile and twinkle always painted on his face. But other than that, he was a normal kid!

But that was all in the past, he ran away from there for a reason. Besides, his home now was sooooo cool! Who else lives in a house built by themselves? Sure it was a small shack, barely standing against the rains. And sure, it leaked and creaked and moaned and groaned, BUT! That doesn't matter! He made it, and he was proud of it.

Except it was boring… Sure he could fish, or maybe play with the plants he grows in the back, but it was a quiet life, barely talking to anyone but himself was very grating on his nerves.

Naruto sighed, only six years old, yet he was more mature than he should be. Maybe he should go prank the nearest village again? That would liven up his life! … … He shook his head, that took time and he didn't want to waste time when he could be working towards making his new Tree House!

It was hard work that he admitted. Going out into the forests and dragging big branches to his tree, tying a knot with a rope around them and lifting them up to the branch he lived on. But he was strong! Very strong! He would show that branch who is boss!

Expect when they fall on his head… that hurts. And squirrels, they are the boss when they are in packs.

That day, he decided he learned one of life's biggest "Life Lessons"… acorns _hurt._

He shook his head clear of those thoughts, and marched forward. His tree house, if you could call it that, was only about thirty feet in the air, on a big tree he found a few months ago. The tree itself was massive; the biggest and coolest tree in the world is what he would call it! It was hard climbing up it the first time, many bumps and bruises were scored that day.

But! Alas no tree could stop Uzumaki Naruto!

Except ones filled with squirrels. That is the final boss in the game of life he decided.

Naruto shook his head again, ridding the cobwebs in his mind as he remembered the horrifying experience of the _armies_ of squirrels pelting him with acorns. He would eventually triumph over them, just they wait! For he is UZUMAKI NARU-

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his face after tripping on the nearest root that jutted out of the ground. "I really gotta stop narrating my life and pay attention to the evil roots…" He continued without pause, vainly trying to gain back some of his lost pride for tripping when he was planning against the evil squirrels.

He could hear them laughing at him. They will pay for their cri-

"Ow!"

He rubbed his forehead again, and growled at the acorn lying a few feet away from him.

They will _pay._

…

It was night now, and he was able to find another ten big sticks for his home. He huffed and puffed at the exertion of pulling them up and tying them with the ropes he borrowed from the lumber mill to his south.

Only another few and his roof will be finished!

But that can wait 'til tomorrow, for now it was time to go fishing and eat!

Naruto stumbled down to the nearest river, and smiled when he found his little watering hole he dug out. Fish tended not to go into there by themselves, but he would put some funky smelling dust he got from the fisherman. Man, who would have thought that adults could be so giving when they smelled so bad?

Fish tend to be funny to when they eat the dust; they float up to the surface for him! Must be tasty dust if they keep coming for it.

Naruto shrugged, he likes swimming, but he doesn't wanna try to swim and eat that powder, the fishies can't seem to swim after eating it. Yuck! Who wouldn't want to swim? Hmm… maybe the fishies fell asleep when they eat the powder?

Who sleeps when they are swimming? Weird fishies…

After gathering a few fish from the watering hole and putting them into the small basket he got from the funny smelling fisherman, Naruto took off towards his home. Arriving home a few minutes later, he took a moment to study his home of a year. A small clearing, all trotted earth surrounded by a few larger rocks and large trees. His own tree was on the opposite of his little entrance, towering above the smaller trees around him. A lone pit sat in the middle, with a round stone, a small pot, a brown object and larger stone tucked around it. On the other side of the clearing sat a garden with multiple different variations of vegetation growing around it.

Naruto grabbed his lone pot and a few sticks and dried up weeds and moved to the center of his camp. Placing the sticks into a hardened area of dug out earth. He quickly put a few rocks in the hole and put them in a tent like fashion before stuffing the weeds into the center of the tent. After finishing his little tent, he turned around and ran to his pile of unused sticks, plucking a few of the bigger sticks from the wanton pile and pulling them to his pit.

Next, he grabbed two rocks he also conveniently got from the smelly fisherman, _'What do those fishermen have that make them so smelly?'_ He struck them together a few times, watching as orange slivers of light jumped form the two rocks and into the pile of dried weeds and watched as a small flame cultured in the center. He gave the small flame a gentle blow, and watched as he caught the rest of the weeds in a small blaze. After a minute or two, Naruto never cared to count; he added a few more twigs and watched as the rest caught ablaze.

After letting the smaller sticks burn for a bit, he grabbed a few of the larger sticks and gently laid them into the fire, not noticing the heat from the flames licking at his hands. He smiled, perfect!

Next, he grabbed the few fish he grabbed from the watering hole and brought them over to his 'Cutting Stone.' He plopped them down onto the stone and grabbed the small dagger he got from the smelly fishermen, before cutting into the fish. He pulled out the yucky tasting stuff, remembering trying to eat them one time.

He shivered; those did not taste good, and the scales _hurt!_

After pulling out the yucky stuff, he started pulling off the scales and cutting off the head and tail. Finns and eyes didn't taste good.

After cleaning the fish from the icky junk, he ran over to his pot. Grabbing it, he picked it up and went to his garden before grabbing a few of the things he had growing there. A few orange cone shaped things, green stalks that had a weird crescent curve to them, large brown object with white insides, and some weird orbs that made him leak sweat from his eyes.

Let it be known, Uzumaki Naruto does _not_ cry.

He brought all of the yummy tasting stuff to his cutting bored, throwing all the gross stuff into the forest, and set them on the Cutting Stone. Quickly chopping all the stuff into bits, he dumped them into the pot. Running back to the fire, he grabbed a small pouch next to it, warmed up from the heat of the fire next to it, and trotted back to his pot.

Opening the lid of the pouch, he poured the contents, now revealed to be water, into his small pot and watched as the ingredients mixed into a broth. Nodding to himself when the pot was about three fourths full, he hefted the now heavy pot back to the fire and set it down next to the pit.

Naruto smiled, this was his favorite part, so many little fireflies jumped out the fire! He snapped his hand out and snatched a flat stone that sat next to the fire. Aiming and adjusting his sights, he set the rock down onto the fire, watching as the fireflies jumped out from underneath. He tried catching them one time, but they always seemed to phase out of existence when he clasped them in his hand, leaving black marks on his skin.

He waited a few minutes, watching as the heat waves flowed off the rock. Once he decided he saw enough, he picked up the pot and settled it onto the rock, taking care to make sure none of the fireflies tried to get into his food.

And now? The waiting game…

…

…

He glanced down at the pot, hoping to see the water boiling.

Nothing.

…

…

Another glance.

Nothing.

Naruto's Eyebrow twitched.

…

…

One last glance.

A bubble!

"Yatta!" his shout broke the quiet of the forest.

…

…

"Still not ready…" He grimaced, knowing it would be another long while for it to have cooked all the way. But soon enough, the smell of his makeshift stew pervaded throughout the clearing. A smile grew on Naruto's face at the familiar feeling. Remembering the first time he actually cooked it right.

Now only if it had noodles.

He would be ready to die.

'_Ramen…'_

He shook his head and continued onward towards the pan. Grabbing it by its two holders, and ignoring the slight pang of burning from grabbing hot metal, he pulled the pan off the rock and towards a small rock.

He set it down quickly, shaking his hands at the minor pain, and walked over to the fire. Rummaging around near the where he grabbed the pot the first time, he pulled out a few objects. A spoon, a fork, and a smaller pouch filled with water.

Sighing, he sat down next to his pot, clapping his hands, bowing his head, he gave a murmured 'Thanks' and grinned. "Yatta! Dinner time!"

…

Naruto sighed as he sat underneath the sky. He would do this at times, sitting back and staring up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled and the moon shown over the calm of the night. A chuckle escaped his lips. He always wondered what was out there, what the stars where, if he could reach out and grab the moon.

However, this time he noticed something off. Staring into the night from the same spot for a year really made him memorize the stars. A small star streaked across his vision. He narrowed his eyes as he watched this falling star. It was odd that was for sure, it was coming awfully close to… his… position…

"Crap!" Naruto couldn't move fast enough; moving away from the area of impact, knowing his life depended on it. Tree's and branches moved past him in a blur, gasp of breath rushing in and out of his lungs, unable to provide enough oxygen to his burning muscles.

Branches raked across his skin, tearing it in many places. Blood oozed out of each cut, some dribbles, others streams. He couldn't stop though, he heard of the destruction of meteors when he visited the cities. He knew the crater would be the end of him if he didn't escape.

If he didn't run faste-

The world went white.

…

When Naruto's eyes opened up, he planned on seeing heaven, bowl after bowl of ramen of every kind.

Especially Squirrel flavored.

All of the squirrel flavored ramen.

_All of it._

What he didn't expect was to open his eyes and gaze upon a destroyed landscape, trees uprooted and burning upon each other. Rocks strewn across the area, and craters where ever they landed.

But most of all, he did not expect there to be _**no ramen**_.

He gasped as the pain set it, sharp pangs of what felt like to be knifes digging into his chest. His lungs heaved in and out as he panted trying to alleviate the pain through breathing. He dug his heels into the ground and pushed up with his hands, moving into a kneeling position. He pushed off his knees, grasping vainly at something to steady his feet.

He looked up, and gasped.

His home… a whole year spent making it perfect. Gone in one moment. One second. One fleeting memory. Everything he strived for was… destroyed.

Gone.

He refused to cry, he couldn't. Not after all these years of being alone, no one there to help him.

He ran towards his home, hoping that something, anything survived. He knew it was vain effort, but he needed something to have survived, anything at all. All his work couldn't have been for naught. Everything he strived for couldn't be gone.

Something.

Anything.

…

Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

A barren wasteland occupied his previous home, a scar upon the earth riddle with small burning embers. His tree, now a few scattered chunks of wood, each burning itself to ashes. His clearing, now a barren crater marring the earth's crust.

Gone.

A gurgle sound uttered from the recesses of Naruto's throat. A choked sound of despair and anger.

Naruto's bright blue eyes slowly dimmed, gazing upon the destruction of everything he ever cherished. The only thing that he ever had.

Nothing but ashes and smoke.

He clenched his hands into fist and squeezed his eyes shut as hard as possible, willing his eyes to rid themselves of the wetness encroaching upon his eyelids. A strangled laugh echoing out from his mouth, full of remorse and emotions.

He slowly opened his eyes, as if some miracle would happen and he would wake up from this nightmare.

Nothing changed. The ashes still floating, the flames burning away the last vestiges of his home.

His happiness.

A strange calm over took his mind. Utterly focusing it on one target.

Find the source of this destruction.

His feet started moving before he could fully open his eyes, taking him further and further into the flames. He ignored their call, ignoring them licking at his skin and clothes. Every step, he knew, taking him closer to the answer, to the cause, to something.

He didn't know how long he walked, hours? Days? Years? He couldn't tell anything besides the smoke enveloping his form, stinging at his eyes. But he wouldn't yield, not until he found the cause of his anger. He would continue; he will not be stopped.

A small glow seemed to resonate from within the smoke, grabbing his attention instantly. It wasn't the glow of flames, he could tell those by the orange and red aura's given off. No. This aura was a violet, a deep dark purple that sent his mind into overdrive. Its soft glow called out to him, nagging his mind to come closer, to find the source of everything.

He lurched forward, his feet moving faster without a thought. A mad dash ensued, knowing that he was about to find the answer, the question.

It was as if it wanted to be found. That was the first thought Naruto had when he got closer. The smoke seemed to hover a certain distance away from the glowing rock, leaving it alone in the middle of the crater, nothing near it to obstruct his view. It was a beautiful object; that much Naruto could attest to.

A jagged purple crystal sat there, glowing a soft dark purple. Everything about it screamed at Naruto, what it was saying, he couldn't discern. He walked closer, ignoring the oppressive feeling that watched over him, ignoring that nagging feeling of his gut screaming at him to run, run as far away as he could and never, ever look back. Screaming at him to forget everything he ever knew, if only to get away from this obscene object.

But Naruto ignore that call. He didn't know what force was acting upon him, but he couldn't look away, he couldn't stop his feet from bringing him closer to the crystal. But, looking back on it, he never tried either.

It was right there, inches away from his hands, he could grab it! He could grasp it and hold it closer to him, to revel in the feeling of the jagged crystal. He could- He could-

What _could_ he do?

This was the source of all his anger, of all his frustrations. Of all his loss.

He reached down the last few inches, fingers gently grasping at the small crystal, barely larger than his forearm if he had to guess.

Small, but able to cause such massive destruction.

He smiled; he didn't know why he did that, he didn't know what possessed him to do such an atrocity, to smile at the cause of destruction. He knew that touching this stone would cause something; that he should not even be near it.

But he did. And he never regretted it.

"Hello?"

A small voice echoed out from behind him.

Naruto startled, surprised, _not frightened_, by the sudden sound.

He turned around and gazed at the owner of the voice, and was unable to suppress the gasp of surprise the echoed from his mouth.

A beautiful girl stood there, head titled to the side. Long pinkish orange hair cascaded down towards her lower back; soft features adorned her face, a coy smile adorning her lips, pink eyes lit up in wonder and excitement. She wore a pretty pink dress, frills adorning all the edges and white interwoven straps crossed on the front side. She had a small flower sitting in her hair, separating the strands slightly, allowing for them to cross over each other in a unique way. She was barefoot too, surprising Naruto because of the flames that surrounded hi-

Where was all the flames and smoke? They were just there a minute ago, blocking out the blinding sun that was sitting high in the sky.

Wait… where did the sun go?

…

Mana really didn't know what to say about the boy in front of her. He was wild looking, that was for sure. Long yellow spikes trounced his head, with bright ocean-like blue eyes gazed upon her with a sharp glint in them. His clothes, if you could call them that, consisted of worn out pants, blackened by the dirt of the forest. He neglected to wear a shirt, something that made her blush as she gazed at a surprisingly muscled body. He was very dirty though, that much she could see when she gazed at him.

But one thing stood out to her more than anything.

Six black lines, three on each side of his mouth, were growing. Slithering out from his mouth, forming what she could only describe as whisker marks.

'_Cute!'_ That thought escaped her brain before she could rein it in. She gave a small blush at that, finding it odd that she called a stranger _cute_ without ever meeting the boy before. She shook her head, she never got his name!

"Hello?" She repeated it again; afraid she might have startled the boy.

…

"Hello?" Naruto heard her repeat the greeting again. He blushed at the pretty look she was giving him.

"Hello!" He gave her a bright smile, squinting his eyes a bit as his smile lit his face. One thing he always remembered from his short time at the orphanage was to always smile when he greeted new people. A sort of feline like look took over his features when he did this.

The second thought that escaped her brain was one she oddly couldn't help but voicing.

"Fox…"

Naruto blinked, confused by her choice of words. He was human, not a fox… Hey!

"No! The names Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" Mana couldn't help but giggle at his flustered look.

"Mana! Ouma Mana! A pleasure to meet you!" She smiled back, happy to have met such a unique. "But I'm still gonna call you 'Kitsune' because you have whiskers!" She giggled at the twitching of his eyebrows.

Naruto himself did not know what do about this unique girl in front of him. Calling him a fox, the nerve! He would show her… that is, until he saw her smiling and giggling. He never comprehended the whiskers comment.

"_Pretty…"_It may have come out in a whisper, but it carried loud enough to the girl in front of him, loud enough to cause he to be a blushing wreck. She smiled though; happy to have made a good first impression on him, at least she thought she did!

Naruto smiled, happy to see her smiling some more. He didn't know why he liked it, but he decided at that moment that he will always make sure she smiled. That is a promise! And he would never break a promise, for he is the almighty Uzumaki Naru-

"What are you doing out here?" Her words shook him out of his inner monologue.

"Um…" Naruto really didn't know how to answer that. "Well… this _was_ my home…" He looked down a bit, the recent memories of losing everything making him growl.

Mana looked decisive, on one hand she just met the boy in front of her, and on the other she hated to see people sad. Her mind made up.

She took those last few steps forward. Naruto looked up, surprised at her sudden movement.

"What are you-"he wasn't able to finish that question.

Mana embraced him.

"Don't frown…" a small frown marred her own features. Naruto didn't like that. "It's okay! What do you mean this was your home?"

Naruto blushed at the closeness of the pretty girl in front of him. Shaking his head he decided to answer with the truth, "Do you know that meteor that hit a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Mana tilted her head, confused by the sudden question and phrasing. "I know of the meteor that crashed on the island, but that had to be five hours ago!" She answered back; confused by that lapse in time that Naruto seemed to have not noticed.

This time it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Hours? But it just landed! I lived right here before it struck!" Naruto was sure it just happened! He was there when it hit, he even had the stone still in his hand!

The stone!

Naruto shook himself out of her embrace softly, not wanting to seem mean. "See?" he showed her the crystal. "This is the meteor that hit my home!"

Mana gazed upon the small crystal, intrigued by the purplish glow it shone. "Really? It looks awfully small to have caused this crater!" She spread her arms out, pointing out the rest of the crater.

Naruto finally got a good look at the actual size of the crater now that he stood in the middle without any obstructions.

It was massive, spanning at least five times the size of his old clearing!

But none the less, he knew it was the cause! It was in the middle right where he found it!

"Yes! I know it is! I picked it up only a few minutes after it crashed!" Naruto nodded his head, acting like he just solved all the mysteries in the world.

Mana herself looked conflicted; on one hand it would make sense that that was the meteor. She did find Naruto standing in the center of the crater holding it. But on the other, their timelines just seemed to not add up.

She decided that Naruto' wouldn't lie to her, he was too nice to actually do that!

"Alright… I believe you!" She gave him a brilliant smile.

Naruto smiled himself, happy that his newest friend believed him. Relieved that she didn't call him a liar and abandon him like those at the orphanage.

"Thanks!" He couldn't help but voice his thoughts, "I really appreciate it!" He did not know why he was so happy, but he decided he would question it later on. "Umm…" He trailed off slightly.

Mana tilted her head again, confused by his sudden shyness. "What is it Kitsune-kun?" She smiled.

Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Will you be my friend?" A hopeful gleam entered his eyes at this sudden question. He could finally get his first friend! No one, not even those from the orphanage would be his friends! Maybe, just maybe, he could finally have a friend! It would be so cool! They would play together, hang out! Everything that he saw the other orphans do with their friends!

Mana's eyes widened. The question was completely random, of course they were friends! Why did he even have to ask? "What do you mean?" Her question was innocent; she honestly didn't know what he meant when he asked her such a simple question.

Naruto winced, he knew he shouldn't of gotten his hopes up, of course she wouldn't want to be his friend, no one ever di-

"Of course we are silly!" Mana giggled loudly at his shocked expression. "Why wouldn't we be?" Her smile was infectious.

Naruto grinned, forcing himself to ignore the stinging sensation in his eyes, "S-sorry… it's just that I never had a friend before!" He gave her a megawatt grin to compensate for his early hesitation. "I had no friends at the orphanage, and I live alone out here!"

Mana gasped. How could such an awesome person like Kitsune-kun not have any friends? "Well too bad for them, because you're my friend now! And my best friend will never be alone anymore!" She gave a big grin, happy to have come to such a great conclusion.

Naruto blinked away the sweat that landed in his eyes. "Yeah!" He couldn't believe he had a friend, a _best friend_ at that! He couldn't wait to play with her! All the fun games, hanging out! He wouldn't be alone anymore! He couldn't wait to show her all the cool places in his forest, all the pretty flowers and trees!

A thought struck him.

"Hey Mana-chan…" He went ignorant of the blush on her face from the suffix, "Do you wanna hold it? It's really cool!" He held out the crystal to her, unaware of any faults in his plan.

Mana herself was at a crossroads, she _did _want to hold it; it was glowing! Purple! But, she also got that same nagging feeling that Naruto did when he first approached it.

But her friend would never hurt her would he? Of course not! So if he could hold it and not be hurt, why couldn't she? She held out her hands in a cup, and smiled. "Sure!"

Neither really knew the consequences of their actions that day. How could they? It was a simple action from one friend to another, giving them something cool to hold and gaze at. Nothing was meant other than to be nice.

Well… The road to hell _is_ paved with good intentions.

Naruto smiled and set the stone down in her hands, blushing a bit as his own hands gently touched hers.

Mana smiled when she saw Naruto about to give her the crystal, happy that her new friend was so nice! Of course, she did blush a bit when their hands brushed.

She felt the edges of the crystal touch her hands at the exact same time as Naruto's hands were about to leave hers.

The world went white.

…

Man! This one felt fun to write! I was so happy to actually finish this one. This is the second Guilty Crown crossover! Now, the first one involved Naruto being the _actual_ Naruto! What does this Naruto have that makes _him_ Naruto? (That was a lot of Naruto's XD)

But, nonetheless, I really enjoyed writing this prologue! (These prologues are actually pretty hard to write. I have actual base to write most of it on, so it all comes from my imagination and freedom, but I have a lot of fun crafting something from nothing!)

Thanks again for reading! Feel free to check out my other Guilty Crown Crossover, Crystalline Sage.

Yes the names repeat.

I thought that was cool T.T

Anyways, **Next****time** **on** "Crystalline Demon"!

"… … …_**O! …Uto! …Naruto!"**_

"_**Mana-chan!"**_

"_**Watch out!**_

"_**Baka!"**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Don't touch that!"**_


End file.
